


Not The Promised Storybook Ending

by CallingAllWishingStars



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Character Death, Community: disney_kink, Disney, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Kink Meme, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingAllWishingStars/pseuds/CallingAllWishingStars
Summary: Belle trespasses into the West Wing and the Beast punishes her for interrupting his privacy.





	

From the moment she’d agreed to be the Beast’s prisoner, Belle had been warned away from the West Wing. No explanation other than it was forbidden, with a growl to silence any arguments. Even Cogsworth and Lumiere shed no further light, following their Master’s orders to keep Belle away. At least they tried, but the young woman found it easy to slip away from the distracted servants.

And now she stood in the heart of the Beast’s lair, mesmerized by a pair of painted eyes.

Destruction touched every corner of the West Wing, caused by claws larger than any natural animal. The portrait had not escaped that fate, save for the striking blue eyes. They seemed calm, poised, regal. After the day of losing her father and becoming imprisoned in an enchanted castle, she felt safe under the gaze. When she lifted the torn fabric to give a face to the reassuring eyes, the glow of the rose pulled Belle from her near-trance. The pieces of painting fell from her fingers as she moved towards the rose. 

At first, the light coming from under the glass was all that filled Belle’s vision. It glittered in the night, forcing out even the darkest shadows of the Wing.

All but one.

One shadow suddenly opened its eyes to stare at her, stopping Belle in her tracks. The Beast rose from the floor, his dark fur no shadow at all but a huge mass that filled the entire corner where he’d huddled. “Why did you come here?” The words were nearly unrecognizable through the deep growls coming from his throat. 

As Belle stumbled for an excuse, she dropped her eyes, terrified of his snarling teeth. But that gesture made her realize something else. The cloak and pants that had clothed him earlier were gone, leaving him entirely bare, aside from his fur. But his thick coat couldn’t hide the member rising up from between his legs. Even in the dim light, and by Belle’s limited knowledge that stemmed mostly from the village’s livestock, it was huge. By its raised stance and oozing tip, Belle had a terrible feeling it had just been in use… and it wasn’t done yet.

“I’m – I’m sorry,” she whispered as she tore her gaze away from his intimidating cock to his face. “I didn’t mean any harm.”

His snarl turned into a full bellowing roar. Belle flinched away but the Beast was already moving. Before she could turn to run, he leaped across the table, easily clearing the tall glass case for the rose. His feet came down right in front of her and his hands bore her down to the ground. The village girl found herself pinned to the floor, his claws digging into the already torn and threadbare rug beneath her.

“I told you never to come here!” His words, powered by his roar, shook her entire body. Belle was terrified, even more than their first meeting in the dungeon, but she couldn’t bring herself to scream.

Instead, she found herself pleading softly, hoping for mercy. “Please, please, I’m sorry. Let me go. I’ll never come back, I swear.”

“I told you to stay away, I told you not to come here, and now…”

His voice trailed off into a growl. The Beast suddenly lowered his body, to the point where Belle could feel his fur on her skin… and feel his member press against her thigh. He thrust his hips, tail swaying as he rubbed himself against her clothes.

Belle trembled and looked into the Beast’s face. Blue eyes watched her, so familiar that for a moment… she searched his eyes, willing the prince, the man he must be under this monstrous enchantment, to come to the front, to embrace her and protect her and love her as all her books had said. Surely the soft gaze from the portrait would look back at her and she could have her storybook ending.

But the eyes above her were narrowed into a glare, full of rage and lust, backed by bared teeth and sharp claws. There was no prince here. There was only the Beast.

“I am the master of this castle,” he spoke over her final whispered pleas. “If you will not obey my commands, then you must be punished!”

The room spun before Belle's eyes as the clawed hands on her shoulders flipped her over. She landed on her stomach with a grunt, winded by the impact. His left hand released her shoulder but his body still pressed against hers; Belle had no hope of escape. His clawtips grazed the fabric of her dress, catching and tearing the fabric in places while it traveled down. When they reached her blue skirt, right at her hips, the Beast took a firm hold and tore. The cold winter air quickly settled on her bare legs, sending shivers through her body. But the Beast continued to claw at her skirt, shredding and tossing aside pieces of fabric that came lose in his grip until both of her legs were entirely uncovered. 

He wasn't done. He looked down to find her underwear still protected her last bit of modesty. His hand was more gentle, the claws slipping carefully beneath the fabric to not harm her delicate skin, but still her undergarment joined the rest of the skirt on the floor. 

His right hand now joined the left in resting on her naked hips and pulling her body up against his. The motion pressed her naked butt firmly against his crotch, with his shaft coming to rest in the cleft of her butt. Belle felt his hot flesh on her own, his eagerness for her obvious, but there was no answering call in her. She lay on the floor of the West Wing, terrified of the huge creature panting at her back, praying it would be over soon.

The Beast's hands moved Belle, right where the tip of him brushed between her legs. Before she could attempt another plea for mercy, he pushed himself inside her. 

Pain flashed through her body, which she expected from the tales of other village women. But it didn't fade; when the Beast pulled back, the barbs on his shaft made themselves known, latching onto her from within. Belle cried out but she could barely hear herself over the satisfied groan from the Beast. He did not speak to her, did not whisper promises of a future together and adventures shared, as she'd always imagined her first lover would. There were only deep growls and animal moans while he rutted into her.

The pace he set was frantic and Belle soon found herself out of breath to scream or tears to the cry. The barbs that dragged at her inner passage still hurt and blood was dripping from the cuts on her waist where his claws held her fast but he moving so quickly that she couldn't react to each new pain he caused her. Her mind drifted, trying to escape the reality of her abused flesh, trying to distance herself from the brutal encounter. 

But she was brought back when the Beast suddenly fell forward to hold her neck between his teeth. The change of position let him plow even deeper inside her. However, far worse than the pain between her legs were the teeth piercing her skin. Belle watched a trail of blood roll down her arm. She was vaguely aware that she should be alarmed by that but all she could think of was village cats carrying their kittens, the little bundles of fur mewing as they dangled in the grip of their mothers. This was nothing like that, she thought, her body limp against the hold of the creature violating her.

The Beast continued his thrusts, his grip on her hips and neck tightening with every movement. Belle realized it was getting easier to forget the pain as a blessed numbness settle through her. Her vision was growing darker but she managed to look up one last time at the torn painting. Blue eyes watched the encounter beneath him, the nobleness of the gaze now imposing and uncaring. 

This certainly was the furthest thing from the daydreams she'd ever allowed herself in the village. She wondered how all her books could have been so wrong before her eyes closed, unable to see the spreading puddle of blood beneath her.

\---

The Beast had been overwhelmed by Belle's scent since he first discovered her in the castle. It had been years since he'd seen a woman, a real human woman who wasn't one of his transformed servants. Though he'd had years to adjust to the heightened senses of his monstrous form, he hadn't expected the scent of Belle to get to him. But even through the scents of her panicked journey through the forest, even when she defied him through a closed door, the scent of a young, unclaimed female had gotten under his skin.

He'd fled from her door to the West Wing, away from his servants and the woman who tormented him so, to do something he hadn't done since he'd been human. Safely out of sight, the Beast had allowed himself to take his cock in hand and stroke himself. Images of Belle and his human form in bed together filled his mind, tender and gentle even as his clawed hand furiously jerked off his barbed penis. Oh, the things he would do to her, when he was human again; hold her gently as they rocked together, kiss her quiet when he caressed her, smile with satisfaction when she pleaded for only his touch. His imagination ran wild with possibilities of what could be once she helped him break the spell.

His cock was still stiff and unspent when the very object of his fantasies had walked into the West Wing. The Beast had risen, intending to flee and hide himself from her, but Belle's scent drifted over him again and all his human intentions were gone, leaving only the Beast behind. 

The lust that filled him overpowered all senses, leaving only the desire to dominate, to claim, to take what was his. The Beast wasn't even fully aware of what was happening until his cock was surrounded by Belle's glorious warmth and wetness, and even then he still took her in the way his instincts demanded. The scent of blood proved that he'd claimed her virginity, and his animal nature drove him to fuck her hard, make her his, so no other male could take her from him.

At the end, with his focus only on her tight heat around him, the Beast needed her closer. With teeth and claws, he held Belle tighter against him, allowing him to slide deeper inside her. His thrusts became shorter and faster, his hips pounding into her with a fury, until finally the end came. His cock emptied inside her as he dragged his muzzle free to roar in satisfaction. 

Shame fell on the Beast immediately, even as he pulled his limp penis out of Belle. He'd tried to protect her, tried to separate himself from temptation, so why had she come here? He'd done the right thing; he'd left her locked in her room, under the guard of Lumiere and Cogsworth. She'd been safe there, away from him. Why had she walked into the lion's den? 

The part of him that had just minutes ago imagined his human body making love to Belle held onto hope. He could make her understand; he could apologize and prove he was better than what had just happened. This was the woman who'd stared down a creature twice her size to protect her father. Surely, Belle would forgive him and they could begin again.

But Belle wasn't moving.

She lay on the floor of the West Wing were he'd used her and dropped her. Why didn't she say something? Why didn't she look at him?

"Belle?" he whispered, kneeling down beside her. She didn't stir when he placed a clawed hand on her shoulder and shook her. 

Cold dread suddenly filled the Beast's heart. Gentle as he could with his claws, he turned Belle over onto her back, hoping, praying even, that she would be looking up at him with her brown eyes, that she'd speak to him.

Her head fell to the side, eyes open but unseeing, her lips red with blood. Among the torn drapes, shattered mirrors, and splintered furniture, she looked right at home, as broken as the rest of the West Wing.

Belle was dead. 

He wanted to throw her aside, to deny what was happening, but the Beast gathered her closer, cradling her body in his huge arms. "Belle? Belle?" He stood with her, shaking her desperately now. When her head shifted in his grasp, her neck was bare to his gaze. The Beast saw the wounds still bleeding freely, staining her dress with far more blood than one small village girl could possibly hold. The wounds clearly caused by his own teeth, where he'd held her fast in the heat of the moment. 

Her life gone because of his pleasure.

His chance at true love dead by his own doing.

The noise that came from the West Wing echoed through the entire castle. Lumiere and Cogsworth halted their desperate search for Belle to stare at each other in horror. Mrs. Potts quickly hurried Chip and the other young cups into a cupboard, ignoring their questions to shut the door on them, knowing it couldn't protect them from the fear that took hold of the kitchen. Sultan whimpered and hid under a chair, who tried to the soothe the frightened footstool even while shivering with fear himself. 

Every living creature in the castle heard the cries of their master. They had no way of knowing it signaled their final fate, an eternity in the form that was not their own, but they all shuddered nevertheless.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Livejournal Disney Kink Meme: http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/9516.html?thread=6309164 
> 
> So, once again, I take a request from a kink meme for a happy ending and turn it into something super angsty and depressing. I guess it's a gift? Don't know why, but I was just struck with wanting to write something sad and with character death when I read the prompt. 
> 
> Hoping to write something for Belle and the Beast that's far more loving and gentle than this. Hopefully the upcoming movie will give me some inspiration. Until then, hope you enjoyed this angsty fill.


End file.
